The background information discussed below is presented to better illustrate the novelty and usefulness of the claimed invention. This background information is not admitted prior art.
A data acquisition system measures, saves, and stores various parameters that may be observed while an engine, or other machine, functions. For example, a data acquisition system is installed on a race car to measure RPM and vehicle speed. This data is collected for analysis in hopes of improving the performance of the machine. Data acquisition systems are generally electronic including both hardware and software. The hardware part is made of sensors, various types of cables, and electronic components, such as a memory device that collects and stores information. The software part includes data acquisition logic, analysis software, and other utilities that are used to configure the hardware and to move the data from data acquisition memory to a laptop or other computer. The collected racing data is sent to a single telemetry server, which then feeds it into a computer application. The application file shares the data with relevant customized sub-applications, which can operate on separate laptops manned by individual crew members.
Data logging systems generally consist of five elements: (1) sensors to sense and measure the parameters of interest, (2) real time signal processing for the desired sensor signals; (3) memory unit for recording and storing output signals, (4) up-loading/accessing recorded data including telemetry data, and (5) analysis of recorded data. Sensors must meet certain specifications, such as how the sensors' cables are routed to protect them from electromagnetic interference from other electronic systems. The data acquisition system unit (including memory) and the link from the data acquisition system unit to the operating platform (to upload the acquired data via a hardwire cable or telemetry) also must conform to requirements.
Telemetry provides for the remote measurement and reporting of the information of interest and can refer to wireless communications (i.e., using radio waves as a data link), but can also refer to data transfer over other media, such as a telephone, cable, computer networks, or via an optical link. Some race car data acquisition systems use telemetry to send data collected from the race car to the engineers in the pits every time the vehicle acquires more than 50 Mb of data. Telemetry is also used to transfer information when the vehicle is in the pit lane. With the most advanced telemetry, the data may be sent continuously for analysis through a radio transmitter as long as a good connection is present, usually through a hovering helicopter, which is not always possible in parts of certain raceways due to obstruction from an overpass. Data collected using telemetry in a practice run provides information required to fine tune the mechanical and/or electrical system of the race car, such as correcting gear ratios for a particular track layout, setting the engine acceleration speed according to throttle position, setting proper tire pressure and shift points. The engine control system also will be programmed with suitable configuration parameters for better performance. Telemetry, however, cannot be used in all instances. The performance of drag cars, used in drag racing, for example, cannot be monitored using telemetric means, and thus, requires other real-time data acquisition means.
Parameters measured and recorded by a data acquisition system may be broken into four generic categories, due to system requirements and the complexity of major components. For example, a wheel speed sensor not only monitors the wheel speed but also may measure the speed of the vehicle. The four categories are:
(1) engine: RPM, fuel and oil pressure, water and oil temperature, turbo charger boost pressure, exhaust gas temperature, battery voltage, inlet air temperature and throttle position sensor, fuel flow rate and airflow rates.
(2) chassis: wheel speed, steering angle, lateral and longitudinal G-force (applied from braking and cornering), brake line pressure, damper movement and gear position. Advanced data acquisition systems also measure and record ride height, drive shaft torque, suspension loads, tire pressure and compound temperature, and brake disk temperature. They also offer optional measurement of aerodynamic parameters, including air speed and local air pressures.
(3) driver: both engine and chassis-related properties controlled by the driver, such as throttle position, gear position, steering angle and brake line pressure.
(4) drive train: drive shaft speed, transmission pressure and temperature, suspension position, gear and clutch position and speed.
Analysis software, another part of the data acquisition system, is used to present the collected data in various graphical and tabular forms. Advanced analysis software displays graphs of the vehicle's performance in real time allowing the system to record parameters for analyses that cover the whole set-up of the race vehicle (up to 100 channels).
Output from a data acquisition system is monitored by engineers in the pit and garage area for any sign of mechanical failure, thus, providing the designers and material analysts with insight into the cause of any precipitant fault, providing a significant safety factor for drivers and perhaps a reduction in insurance rates. Race strategists and engineers depend on real time data acquisition system collected data for making more informed decisions regarding driver technique. Total data from a motor sport event may exceed 80 gigs of storage space. Note, however, real time telemetry is not permitted in drag races at this time.
A good example of the usefulness of critical data acquisition systems in motor sports is the 2003 British Grand Prix, where engineers in the pits observed the loss of pressure from one of Coulthard's tires. Analysis of data acquisition system collected data allowed the team to recall Coulthhard from a practice run, resolving the fault before a dangerous situation occurred, likely saving property and life.